Rockman Alpha
by Lupin Roamer
Summary: Takes place after Rockman 8, even though Forte is still under construction at the time. Lupin is a Hybrid robot created by Doctor Wily, whom rebels and raises another rebellion against Wily with the help of Rock and Roll. R&R!*CHAPTER TWO IS HERE!*
1. Beginings, part one

Rockman Alpha By:Lupin Roamer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman, Capcom or any of that other stuff, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?  
  
Chapter ONE  
  
"At last.." speaks one Doctor Albert Wily, stepping away from a large green pod, "my finest creations to date are complete, and with them, I shall rule the world at last!" Wily steps back, farther away from the pods, which turns out to be the last in a line of four. "Finally..Rock will stand no chance of victory!" He turns around quickly, and pushes a small green button on a console, and the shutters above him flare open, flooding the dingy lab with light, which reflects off the golden plates set into the top of each pod, reading 'Zero', 'Forte', 'Dark Core' , and the one he'd finished only moments before, 'Lupin'. " Computer," He says, turning back to the pods, "Put Lupin and-" Wily's actions for the computer are cut short however, by the loud sound of glass shattering, followed by the sound of cryogenic fluid pouring out of the pod that is Lupin's." Computer, what the hell is going on?!" Doctor Wily turned tail and runs behind a nearby peice of lab equipment, carefully watching Lupin, whom is standing inert, still in the center of his pod, cryogenic fluid dripping off his body. Wily looked at his creation, Blue armor covering his body, ending with two squared shoulder blocks, with a saber and lance housed in the back, and a destructive hybrid L-Buster mounted on his left arm, baggy black pants fell past his waist, and a large oversize T-shrit covers the armor up,hiding the fact that he's a hybrid robot, and shielding most of his arms and face from view, but most visible is the spikey blonde hair, sticking up over the top of his shirt. "Doctor Wily," the computer says, finally finishing it's scan of Lupin, "Scanners show that Lupin's Artificially Intellegence proram is current working at two hundred and twenty percent, subject Lupin is becoming self-aware, and thusly, endangering the lab and all experiments inside the lab." "Great, computer, activate Dark Core, and prepare the emergancy exits." Wily says, pushing a few buttons on his console, causing Dark Core's pod to rise up, and steam shoots out of the side. "Complying...WARNING..WARNING..subject Lupin coming online.." As the green encasement around Dark Core begins to rise up, Lupin takes a step out of his pod; Wily recoils from his creation, then steps out from behind the equipment, and speaks to his creation. "Lupin, what are you doing, you know it isn't nearly time for your activation yet." Wily stops a few feet away from Lupin. "You could endanger your brethern and the lab, or worse, myself!" Lupin rose a hand up to silence Wily, and looked at Wily with a look of malice in his eyes. "Calm down, Doctor. My brothers and I are in no immediate danger..you however.." Lupin trailed off, eyeing Wily with intrest in his eyes. "Lupin..what are you thinking?! I created you, and have done no wrongs!" Wily cried, trying to get Lupin to stop looking at him with that look in his eyes. "Wrong Wily, you have done wrongs, and I know about them, all eight counts, the AI you've gifted me with has surpassed that of any robot you've ever created Wily, and I intend to use it to it's maximum potential, so as my first offcial act, as this robot, this BEING, I shall ammend all that I can, and erase you from this planet!!" Lupin yelled, reaching back and unsheathing his lance, activating it; it glowed a bright, luminous blue; Wily scrambled back, trying to get away from Lupin, until a loud 'Fwoooosshhhhh' inturrupted him. "What was that?!" Lupin whips his head around, and looks at Dark COre, now emerging from his own pod. "Lupin, you have been activated too? Wily, what's the meaning of this?" Dark Core said, raising the blaster mounted on his arm. "Dark Core, he's a traitor, destroy him, destroy him NOW!!" Shieked Wily, pointing at Lupin. Dark Core's eyes shot up to Lupin, looking shocked. "Lupin, traitor!?," He exclaimed, looking thunderstruck, "Brother, how DARE you! I'll destroy you myself!!" Dark Core rose his blaster up, pointing it directly at Lupin's face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- And that's chapter One!Sorry about how my computer smashed all the text together, If anyone would care to give a clue(Tell me) how to fix this, e- mail me! Read and Review, tell me if you want more! No flames, cuz they'll just be ignored anyways. Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned! 


	2. Beginings, part two

Lupin:"Okay..now where did we leave off?" Dark Core*Appearing out of nowhere, holding his blaster up*:"I belive we were at the part where I blast you face into sweet endless oblivion!! Dr. Wily:"Boys! No carnage in the lab, got it?!"  
  
Disclaimer:As previously said, I DON'T OWN CAPCOM, MEGAMAN, OR ANYTHING ELSE. PLEASE DON'T SUE MY SORRY ASS, AS YOU WILL GET NOTHING, CUZ I OWN SH*T(Nothing)!!  
  
"Dark Core, no!!" yelled Lupin, but he stood in place, knowing his ruthless brother would not hesitate for an instant to wipe him off the face of the planet. "Dark Core, Wily lies, I am no traitor!!" Dark Core began to charge his blaster, ignoring Lupin complelely.  
  
"Wily is our..or should I say, is MY creator, he would not lie to me!" Dark Core gave a small glance in Wily' direction, then turned back to Lupin, his blaster still in Lupin's face. "And if he says you have turned traitor, then I shall destroy you!!" Dark Core leapts back and away from Lupin, his buster fully charged.  
  
"Come on, Brother, we need not do this!!" He yelled,but Dark Core ignored him once more, and continued to charge his buster. "So be it, Dark Core, if this is truly the way you wish to be killed, then I'll deliver!!" Lupin yelled, drawing the Saber on his back and igniting the beam, glaring at Dark Core.  
  
"That's the way, Lupin; submit to your true nature before I wipe your pathetic being off the face of the planet!!" Dark Core rushed at Lupin; slashing large pecies of lab equipment out of his way while Lupin stood inert, waiting for his brother; as Dark Core reached Lupin and stuck his blaster arm out in front of him, just as Lupin cut across then up at him; the result was Dark Core ending up with his left arm sloppily lopped off; Dark Core yelled in pain, holding the remaineder of his arm. Lupin took advantage of Dark Core's distraction and slashed him across the chest with the sword, the cut him directly down, leaving Dark Core's armor cut up, scratched, and blood running freely over him.  
  
"Dark Core!!" Lupin called, leaping back and away from his brother, "We do not have to do this, it has no meaning!! The two of us fighting will solve nothing, just result in more needless bloodshed! Come on, brother, this A.I. Wily's given me has shown me that there is something beyond our programming, that we can be more that just what we were designed to be, we can become more, much more, than our programming." As Lupin finished speaking, Dark Core looked down on Lupin with a look of disgust.  
  
"Pathetic!! Listen to yourself, babbling on about peace, and how we can be more than our programming! We were designed to fight the good fight, to go down only when we were destroyed, never giving into our feelings and battling until God himself condemed us to a firey everlasting hell!!!! Nothing else matters, NOTHING!!!!And to make sure that nothing interferes with my mission, I'll destroy you, HERE AND NOW!!" Dark Core yelled, as his blaster began to hum loudly, and glow pure black. "Armageddon.."  
  
"NO!! Dark Core, I can't..WON'T let you destroy this planet, and I'll go to any length to stop you, even at the cost of MY OWN LIFE!! Ion.." Both brothers began to awaken their full potential, a large, golden aura rising around Lupin, and a dense, black one rising around Dark Core. The energies in the small lab shake it, rocking Zero and Forte's pods and shaking rubble loose from the ceiling. Dark Core's energy is easily higher than Lupin's, and Lupin's buster is still only half charged when his finishes.  
  
"Brother, just to show to you before you die, I'll allow you to finish charging your pathetic weapon." Lupin doesn't reply, but grits his teeth and causes his own aura to expand and flare out, pushing against Dark Core's aura. Lupin raises his arm, which is shaking with an insane amount of power, and glowing a bright, blinding white.  
  
"Ready, brother, It's time to show you..just how powerful a 'pathetic robot' is!!" Lupin's buster finishes charging, and he holds it out in front of him, his arm shaking even more than it was previously. Dark Core smirked, and rose his own blaster, which was glowing a deep black, and vibrating heavily, up with a cockey grin on his face.  
  
"BUSTER!!!!!!!" As both brothers yell this word, a massive, speeding beam of blue-white errupts forth from Lupin's buster, and collides with Dark Core's rushing mass of black energy.The two super powered combatent's blasts push againts each other for a short while, then both explode in a blinding white flash. Dark Core and Lupin's stressed faces are seen, followed by a shot of a terrified looking Wily, then, the whiteness of the explosion comsumes all three. Miles away, Doctor Thomas Light watches the explsion on a small screen.  
  
"Oh my God.." He mutters to himself. 


End file.
